


Why does the universe harm those who don’t deserve it, but preserve the ones that do

by panini_kun



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Almost attempted suicide, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Murder, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panini_kun/pseuds/panini_kun
Relationships: Tevos/Aria T'Loak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Why does the universe harm those who don’t deserve it, but preserve the ones that do

Aria loved Liselle. When her daughter was torn from her life Aria wasn’t sure how to comprehend the feeling. When she had found her daughter, naked, throat slit, she had to show no emotion. She was surrounded by her people. People who didn’t know she was Liselles mother. When Aria had left that apartment, furious, blaming herself for the murder of her daughter. She stopped in an empty alleyway and had a panic attack. Her breathing quick and shallow, tears curling her her throat, her hands so tightly closed she thought her palms bled. After she had slightly got herself back together, at least on the outside, she headed back to her apartment

She called Tevos

Thea Tevos

Liselle was happy that Aria was opening up to someone, and was even happier when they had started sleeping together. Aria walked up to the holo pad in her office and clicked on Theas name. She cleared her throat as the holo shimmered, showing that the call was going through. Aria discarded her now stained white leather jacket, the call dinged, indicating that Thea had answered. Aria looked back up towards the holo

“Aria, it’s late. Is everything alright?” Thea asked, her tone slow and tired. Aria could tell that she had been working. 

Aria opened her mouth, but quickly closed it after a fresh flood of tears breached her eyes. She made no noise, just gritted her teeth. Theas eyes widened

“Aria...?” Concern laced her tone. Aria dropped the jacket that she gripped in her hand and covered her mouth to stifle a gross sound of anguish. 

“Aria darling please talk to me, I lo-“ Aria ended the call before Tevos could continue speaking. Aria felt her balance stifle and she stumbled back. Barely catching herself on the door frame to her office. She stumbled out, her sadness and emptiness suddenly turning to angry. 

She turned to the closest bottle toward her, some sort of liquor. Small bottle. 

She quickly emptied it before throwing it to the nearest wall. It shattered on impact. Aria shut her eyes as more tears flooded. She collapsed to her knees, forehead on the ground and let out what sounded like a mix between a sob and a scream. She didn’t know how long she stayed there. Her arms wrapped around herself, gripping her shoulders so bad it drew blood, so hard it would leave a scar. 

Aria stood and headed to the broken glass that was splayed on the ground. She grabbed a medium piece and gripped it in her hand, it bit into her skin and blood dripped onto the ground. She had a sharp intake of breath before pulling the shard to her neck. Pressing it to the side of her neck

She stopped, feeling a small trail of blood from her neck to her chest. 

She stopped. This isn’t what Liselle would want. Because despite how cold Aria could be Liselle was not like her. She was full of life and exposed. But she loved Aria, she strived to make her proud. 

She stopped. Who would find her? One of her guards? Tevos? 

Another sob left Aria as she looked to the heavens

She dropped the shard. Letting blood pool in her palm. 

Then she headed to the liquor cabinet. 

——

When Aria awoke it was mid afternoon the next day, and she was leaning against the bottom of her bar table. Glass and broken furniture scattered her apartment. Bottles of booze everywhere. Aria took a few moments to become coherent again. She stood and hissed at the sharp pain in her neck. Reaching up and felt the scabbing wound on her neck and palm. Then she remembered 

Liselle was gone

Her daughter was gone. 

Her omnitool buzzed

Aria stood and waved her hand, answering the call

“Hey boss..” The batarian sounded nervous, but Aria could have cared less

“What do you want” She asked, her voice gravelly and raw. Hiding the pain of the physical and emotional wounds. 

“I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for a few minutes” He spoke again. That’s probably what woke her. Aria didn’t speak, and hummed in indication for him to keep speaking

“Um..The Asari Counselor is here to see you? Something about business” He said. Now that had Arias attention. It slightly made since, there were no messages or called to her omnitool from Tevos. She must have been really worried. It was justified

“Send her up” Aria choked out. 

“Oh boss, what did you want us to do with Liselles body, it’s in the morgue now” The batarian asked. Arias heart and throat clenched at the thought of what to do next

“Get her prepped for a burial” She said stiffly, and hung up. Aria sniffed and shut out the part of her wanting to cry again. Aria sighed and grabbed a near bottle, it was only 3/4th empty. Might as well finish it off. 

Her apartment elevator dinged as it opened. Aria looked up and met eyes with Tevos. Tevos immediately rushed over. Aria opened her mouth to make a snarky comment, a mask she could quickly put up. But she found herself mouth when Tevos cupped her cheeks, her face coated with concern. 

Aria swallowed another sob

Aria reached one of her hands up to grasp Theas wrist as it was still connected to her cheek. For a moment she considered pulling away

It didn’t seem justified, they were the only two there, the only two souls. 

Aria turned her head and kissed Theas palm in a romantic, slightly desperate, gesture. Tevos traced her thumb over Arias cheek. Tevos then stiffened. Aria glanced to Thea, once again standing straight. 

“What is-“ Thea stopped herself from speaking once she realize the what the wound on her neck was. And how it connected to the one on her palm

“Aria I’m so sorry” Tevos choked out. Aria turned her head again and kissed Theas palm

“It was my fault” She whispered to herself. Tevos furrowed her brow and turned Aria to face her

“No, don’t ever think..or-or say that” She stuttered out. Aria looked down at her feet. Unsure of how to act. She would have chosen a more bravado persona if she wasn’t so tired

She was so tired

“Can...can we go lay down?” She asked, unsure of how Tevos was feeling. Tevos gave her a gentle smile and stroked her cheek

“How about you take a shower and then we can?” She suggested. Aria nodded, understandable with how much booze she smelled like. Tevos hated booze. Tevos took the lead. Guiding the broken Asari to her bedroom and then the bathroom. Aria stopped at the door frame as Tevos moved forward as started the shower. Making it to the temperature Aria liked it. She turned back to Aria and Aria felt strangely at peace. Tevos took a step forward and placed her hand on one of the buckles holding Arias jumpsuit together. She stopped, waiting for Arias permission

Aria nodded. 

Tevos smiled gently and made her way down the 12 or so buckles. As she undid the last one she peeled it up, Aria raised her arms in assistance, grimacing as her body protested the movement. 

“I’ll leave you too it then” Tevos said and took a half step for the door before Aria grabbed her wrist. Tevos turned to her. 

“Stay...” Aria said firmly. Tevos met her eyes. Though Aria sounded demanding on the outside, Thea could tell in her eyes she was pleading. Thea nodded and quickly undressed. They both stepped into the shower. Aria stood motionless, letting the water run down her. Tevos took it upon herself to help clean Aria. Aria didn’t move. But she did hope that Thea knew she was grateful. They quickly finished and stepped out, drying off and putting on a new, more comfortable set of clothes that Tevos had grabbed before walking into the shower. 

Aria still felt hollow, barely moving. Tevos guided Aria over to the bed and Aria sat. Tevos moved about a foot away, toward the door before Aria grabbed her wrist. Thea turned to her, she saw the terror behind Arias cold gaze

“Don’t go” She said, her voice was hoarse. Thea gently removed Arias wrist

“I’m getting you water, I’ll be right back” Thea explained. Aria didn’t seem to relax but backed down. When Tevos entered she held some medi gel and a glass of water. She held out the water and Aria gladly took it. She sipped on it slowly while Thea applied the gel to Arias hand and neck. It was silent until Tevos had finished on her wounds and Aria finished her water. Thea sat next to her on the bed

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, not wanting to pressure Aria, she knew it would only cause more walls. Aria froze for a moment then shook her head “no”. Tevos nodded and climbed further into the bed and under the sheets. Aria followed suit. The faced each other in silence

“Thank you” Aria choked out, a few tears escaping and hitting the pillow under her head. Thea scooted close and put their foreheads together. 

“I love you Aria” She whispered. She head a sharp intake of breath from the other Asari. 

“I love you too” She replied after a few moments. Thea assumed the pause was to insure she didn’t start crying. Not that Thea would have cared. Aria sniffed again and Thea raised her head to kiss Arias forehead, where the little arch tattoo on her forehead was painted

“Thank you so much” Aria said. Her body shuddering as she burried her face in Theas neck. Thea could feel Aria hot tears and pain around her throat. Thea sighed and gripped Aria closer. 

“Of course my love”


End file.
